Typical
by Piratefish
Summary: After taking down Tobi, Kakashi ended up somewhere REALLY weird, and there's a battle going on. Again. Oneshot, probably.


Typical.

After an epic confrontation with that fake Madara, Tobi, _whoever_ that guy truly was, Kakashi had ended up somewhere strange. Most, if not all, of the allied shinobi contingent under the (marginally less) masked man's command had ended up dying to the masked man. They had died in droves before him, weakening him just enough for the Copy-Nin to get a shot. He'd fought the Rinnegan before, and luckily Tobi had been far less proficient with it than Nagato. So it had ended up a battle between Sharingan. Space-warping, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, to be precise. Turned out Obito had been close enough to a brother to him to prevent his gift from ever losing its light. The battleground had been host to more destructive space-time ninjutsu than anywhere else in the Elemental Countries ever had. By the end of the battle, it must have looked like the surface of the moon.

Kakashi would have laughed at the thought, if he had the energy, and if he knew it wouldn't irritate the cut on his chest, burn on his stomach, probably broken wrist, and the diagonal slash wound on his face. Tobi's last attack. The one that took his left eye from him, and removed Obito's gift for ever. In the middle of performing the Kamui. It seemed to have sucked him into the portal. Oddly enough, Kakashi had never wondered _where_ things caught in the Kamui went, as long as they went away from _him._

Ignoring the blood running down his face, Kakashi attempted to focus on his surroundings.

And was met with a curious sight. Hundreds (he'd lost the ability to accurately gauge large numbers along with his eye, it seemed) of vertical stone pillars, each taller than the Hokage Tower back in Konoha, stretched as far as the eye could see. Though that might have had something to do with exhaustion causing his vision to be blurry. A blood red sky, apart from the patches that were greyed by floating ash. If not for the brightly shining sun, and the realistic coloring of the rocky pillars, he would have thought himself back in Itachi's Tsukuyomi.

It was oddly beautiful, and completely alien. He was well traveled across all the lands, and had at least rudimentary knowledge of the places he _hadn't _visited. This place wasn't like anywhere he'd ever heard of.

He wasn't in the Elemental Countries.

And he was _so tired._

Slipping from his feet, Kakashi lay, barely conscious on the ground.

_Got to get myself patched up, find help. Might not survive… like this…_

_Easier to sleep._

As he struggled to remain aware, the last of the adrenaline finally ran out. Suddenly, his injuries made themselves known. It hardly mattered, however, as the combined forces of extreme weariness, slight chakra exhaustion, and the intense physical trauma of opening four of the Eight Gates dragged him into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Aargh.<p>

"Unngh…" It wasn't like breathing hurt, or anything. _Existing_ hurt. Kakashi was no stranger to pain, but even in his half-conscious state, he could tell he'd come pretty badly off, from whatever engagement had landed him in this state. _How_ had he…?

Oh. Scratch that.

He'd been pretty lucky. He _was_ the victorious party, after all.

Lucky. Heh. He'd never considered himself lucky before.

It was lucky, however, that Madarobi or whatever had been surprised by his newest (and last) Mangekyou technique. He hadn't named it yet, but it was something in between Kamui and Amaterasu.

He gave an actual chuckle this time. It stopped pretty fast, because of the pain.

_Once, I thought the _Sharingan_ was chakra-intensive._

It had taken about half his reserves in less than a second, but it had been more than worth doing. It had taken one of Tobidara's arms, injured a leg, and also seemed to have _twisted _something inside him, if the blood he'd been coughing up during the latter stages of their confrontation was any indication. The unnamed technique had made the _actual_ leader of Akatsuki _far _easier to deal with.

Easi_er_ did NOT mean _easy_, in this case.

Still, he'd survived, and appeared to be in fighting condition once more.

If you considered moderate exhaustion, moderate-to-serious injuries, some of which were still bleeding, a screaming pain throughout his body from overusing the Gates, hunger, piercing thirst, and low chakra levels to be _in fighting condition. _His headband seemed to have done an adequate job as a makeshift bandage, however. He hadn't bled out.

He was extremely thirsty, and extremely low on chakra. The Copy-nin, though that title might not fit very well any more, was seriously considering a low-rank Suiton just to keep himself hydrated, though both his low chakra and injured wrist were making him reluctant. He needed that hand looked at. It really was broken, pretty badly, and there really _was_ nothing worse for a ninjutsu-specialist than a hand-injury. Seals didn't make themselves. Anyway, he needed to conserve his chakra to get him to other people, or at least somewhere he could survive.

One thing was bugging him, though. As close to chakra-exhaustion as he had been, he shouldn't have woken up this soon. It was sunset, now, which meant he'd been out of it for only a couple hours. Or, possibly, more than twenty four hours, but that was less than likely, given that the wound on his face was still bleeding.

Why had he woken up?

Examining his surroundings, the silver-haired man quickly found the reason.

_Katon! _A mid-sized fire jutsu was headed straight for him. Taking refuge behind a nearby pillar, the nin considered his options. His opponent seemed to be pretty skilled with fire techniques, judging by that attack. Still, Sarutobi Asuma was once able to produce superior attacks, and it wasn't even comparable to Kakuzu's city-destroying blasts. If this was the best his attacker could do, he'd be fine even in his weakened state.

But he shouldn't have woken up, not just from the feel of a foreign chakra. Given his state of exhaustion, nothing short of a sustained, full-blown battle should have awakened him. And why wasn't he being attacked?

As he edged his face past the protection of the pillar, he saw the reason why.

It _was _a goddamn battle.

And he was pretty happy he wasn't in it.

A bare-chested, dark haired man was engaging something in the sky. He was repeatedly flinging out fire techniques that would give Kakuzu a run for his money, and seemingly not even noticing the strain. Still, he wasn't winning. The… _thing_... he was fighting was scouring the surrounding area with what looked like… water whips. Or tails. Eight of them.

_The Hachibi is water-aligned._

Injured or not, he _had_ to get involved.

* * *

><p>Phoenix Lord Ozai, son of Azulon, grandson of Sozin, firebending master, undisputed ruler of the greatest nation in the world, and, in fact, not far from <em>being<em> the ruler of said world, was fighting a twelve-year old. And losing.

Everything had been going fine until that blasted boy had unlocked the avatar state. So, in actuality he was fighting the immortal, ageless spirit of the world, and holding his own. Perhaps he should have gone for the kill, instead of torturing the boy with his own weakness, but it was too late now.

He might still have a chance, however slim it was, of winning this. Play up his weakness, goad the boy into releasing the power of the world, and-

"Yo."

Turning in a split second, he released a wide arc of fire at the voice. The boy better not have brought reinforcements! The battle was difficult enough as it was!

The new arrival easily flipped over his flames. Lazily, even. Who _was_ this?

"Maa, no need to be like that. I thought you might need some help." The man's disinterested gaze hardened into something dangerous. "It's a demon, right? Can it be killed?"

"A… demon, yes. Yes. It can be killed, but thus far that feat is a bit beyond me. What help can you provide, with injuries such as yours?"

For the man _was _injured. His odd blue and green clothes were singed and tattered, his left wrist was in a decidedly unnatural position, and worst of all, his face. It was marred by not one but _two _cuts which seemed severe enough to take out an eye. Both were centered on his left, and one cut was still bleeding slightly. He was also masked, and with very odd hair for a _young_ man who was not in the process of hanging upside-down.

"More than you'd think." The newcomer extended his uninjured hand, and it was instantly completely covered in lightning.

_Such skill…_

The Avatar had gotten tired of observing. As the water-whips converged on their location, Ozai wondered if they might just have a chance…

* * *

><p><em>I have one shot with this,<em> Kakashi thought, as he frantically dodged. It wasn't like he'd been planning to go thirsty for _fun._ He could feel the edges of complete chakra-exhaustion creep up on him. There were dark spots dancing across his vision, and his sudden athletics were igniting his body with pain.

_And there it is._ A roaming pillar of water paused for a second too long, and in a flash, the ex-ANBU was running _up _it.

_Now I remember why I needed the Sharingan for this technique._ He could only see what was directly in front of him, and at this point it wasn't his target, what with the curve of the water tendril. The tunnel vision of running so fast was amplified by the black patches in front of his eye. Ignoring this, he accelerated further.

His opponent seemed to be an orb of some kind. Only fifty meters left…

Forty…

Thirt- Aaaargh… Something hit his arm. The injured one. Gathering himself, he rushed further.

Ten…

A wall of stone covered the human-shaped figure in the orb. Hah! Rock against the _Raikiri!_ Plunging his hand through the armor and flesh as if it wasn't even there, Kakashi finally stopped.

* * *

><p>Ozai watched, openmouthed, as the two distant figures descended to earth. A moment before the two crashed, the taller one leapt, and landed, shakily.<p>

"You… you _KILLED THE AVATAR!"_

The silver-haired one answered in what was barely even speech.

"Yeah… yeah gon' sleep now."

And the slayer of the world-spirit collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, somewhere else, a one-armed, one-eyed man awoke. Trying to sit up didn't yield any results, so the black-haired man was forced to lie still.<p>

_I didn't think I would survive that. Is this the Edo Tensei? No… being an Edo wouldn't hurt this much. And my arm would be restored._

"Katara! Hey, Katara! He's awake!"

He was pulled up by rough hands.

"Wow… That's a mighty strange eye, mister. All purple and stuff."

"Sokka, get off him!"

_Eye? He meant eyes, surely…?_

Face rigid, the prone man lifted his remaining arm to his Sharingan. Or where it used to be.

An uncontrolled blast of pure _force _knocked the observing boy several metres away.

"You will _bleed_ for this, Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

><p>Ozai stiffened at the sudden voice, alone, as he was, with the silver haired man's limp form slung across his broad shoulders.<p>

"Don't... don't touch... the mask..."

Forcing the man off, the youngest son of Azulon scrutinized the newest Hero of the Fire Nation for any signs of consciousness.

There were none. At all.

How very odd.

Accepting his burden once again, the Phoenix King trudged off into the distance, towards the Fire Nation, the Slayer of the Avatar carried on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know the Hachibi doesn't use water-techniques, but it's a goddamn octopus. If it has an element, that element is water.

It takes Ozai a second or so to charge his lightning, and only a very small fraction is visible before it is unleashed. Contrast the Raikiri. No time needed to gather energy, and a LOT of lightning is present. The fire lord probably thought Kakashi was about to unleash the mother-of-all-lightning strikes, and, in a sense, he did.

It seems to me that the Chidori/Raikiri is more or less unstoppable within the Avatarverse. The only method to deflect lightning is through Iroh's redirection technique, which is less than useful when you have a HAND STUCK THROUGH YOUR CHEST. Note that it can still be dodged, or absorbed into water, but while a wall of earth would be effective against a _regular_ lightning attack, it isn't against the Raikiri.

I guess this is a one-shot, seeing as I have NO IDEA how to continue it.

Feel free to contact me about adoption, however, if anyone is even remotely interested. Some conditions, however, are that Aang and the Avatar spirit really are dead as the dodos, and Kakashi's eye is permanently gone, as is Tobi's. No offense, avatar fans, but Kakashi or Tobi with the Mangekyou are a bit too powerful for anyone in the Avatarverse, with the possible exception of the Combustion Man, if he's lucky. The fate of Kakashi's arm is yours to decide. I might be biased, but I think it's a fairly interesting premise. Go for it!

EDIT: (21. November 2012) Did some cleaning up and adding to the story. I think it's much improved.


End file.
